The Final Battle
by moocow11
Summary: He'd Never Come Back To You Jean... Never... But then how is he standing in front of you? Please Review! It makes my day!


_**A/N: This chapter is pretty much explaining everything so sorry if there are just some long paragraphs in here, I gotta explain every thing before we the drama decides to make an appearance! :S The next few chapters will be A LOT better, trust me! This story is just using a load of super heroes and is from Jean Grey's perspective, I've mingled some ideas I got from something else for her powers into there, If you've played Final Fantasy X, you'll know what I'm talking about! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own X men…. I'm not that aweshum….. But I do own some of her ego modes! Lol…**_

"**Scott….. We need to get back to the institute…. We've been out here for nearly 4 hours!" Although it doesn't sound very convincing as I'm saying it through fits of giggles. **

"**Relax! As you said, we've been out here for **_**nearly**_** 4 hours, so why not **_**make**_** it 4 hours?!" He says, trying to persuade me into spending more time in the forest with him. It is really fun being out here. Swimming in the lake, rolling down the hill, having tree climbing races…. I lie here on the grass, it's completely serene. Scott's sitting next to me, watching me carefully with a hint of hope and something else I can't quite pick up on in his eyes. His beautiful eyes: glassy and sapphire blue. If you stare at them long enough it feels like you're in the sea, with waves crashing around you. We're very close now… Very, very close. He leans in… and I can feel myself lifting myself up on my elbows.**

"**Trust me." He whispers.**

I awake with a jolt, tossing the sheets off of me and the cold air against my skin is like a slap in the face.

**5:00 am. **5:00 am. Really? Must this happen every night!? Well that was quite a nice dream; usually my dreams – or should I say, nightmares - are about loosing Scott. About him leaving me…. About me left there standing in the rain….. This was me and him out in the woods, and him about to kiss– I don't even finish the thought.

_**He left you along time ago Jean**_**.** _He left you in the rain, when you needed him the most. He was the only one who understood you, who went through the process of trying to contain the mutant abilities since the age of 5 with you. And then he left you on the very first mission when you were only 13. He just walked away, not even saying goodbye. And never came back. That's what a cruel man he truly is Jean. Forget and move on Jean. __**Move on.**_

I collapse onto my pillow, silent tears running down my face as I drift into sleep.

When I wake up again, day light is streaming in through my window and I'm facing the wall. I sit up with a huff. **Today is my birthday…. I'm 18. Hurray for me**, I think to myself silently. I bet every one is here. From all the generation's that I can think of. Just 2 years. Just 2 years until the final battle. And I think I'm the only 1000th generation mutant who's here to fight it. You see, there have been 1000 generations of super heroes. And me and Scott of course are the only known ones in the 1000th generation. It's tough. With only me here to fight the natural disasters and the twisted villains alike. That's why I've had to try and learn all the super powers known to man. I'm a super mutant; I'll be the leader for the final battle. **If I have anyone to lead, **I think sarcastically.

You see, my natural powers are the elements. Fire, Ice, Thunder and water. I have, like all other super heroes an 'ego version' – if you like – of these powers. I can turn into the Weather Witch, called Storm, a controller of the storms, wind, thunder and lightning. One touch by her and you'll be off to the graveyard in seconds. A girl, made out of ice, called The White Queen, controller of ice, snow and wind. She can drop ice crystals on you, the size of a garden shed to the size of a 20 storey flat, and with a click of her fingers, you and the ice will shatter into tiny glass like pieces, as thin as paper. A mermaid who can change her tail to legs and vice versa, called Siren Song, she controls water and the seas, and also as the name implies, can mimic people's voices or sing a beautiful ballad. When I'm especially angry, and I mean, very angry my eyes go red, and I turn into the Dark Phoenix. I giant fire bird, completely out of control. I've only ever turned into the Dark Phoenix because there was only once I ever turned angry enough to turn into her. I don't have control of when I turn on the Dark Phoenix. I don't have control of the Dark Phoenix, period. In fact, when I turn into these different girls, I'm not myself at all. My only goal will be to kill the enemy, and save my allies. I can control Siren Song, The White Queen, and Storm by turning them on or off, so I can just be Jean Grey and use my elements and other powers but with the Dark Phoenix, she won't turn off until she's satisfied she's killed the enemy. I can also fly and use telepathy and I also have my aeons. They're almost like giant beasts, Valefor, my first aeon, he's my protector and can fly, he's almost indestructible, but isn't very powerful in terms of attack. Then there's Ifrit, a giant fire beast, who when I summon him will emerge from the ground, he can control earthquakes and fires. Ixion, the death horse, who controls thunder and is excellent defender for me, and then there is Shiva, a girl, who controls ice and wind, then there's Bahumut. A giant beast that controls water, and could probably wipe out an entire city with one wave. I summon them when I'm in my summoner state of mind, with my staff I'll summon them and they come fight for me. I use them for especially difficult battles. I tend to use them when I'm using their specialized element. So if I wanted to use water very powerfully but didn't want to turn into the Siren Song, I'd summon Bahumut. Or if I didn't want to turn into the White Queen but needed someone else to help me with ice, I'd summon Shiva. And that's about it. Other than the fact when I'm in battle, I'll hardly ever be Jean Grey; I'll probably turn into the Gun Mage and gun everyone down, or turn into a summoner state of mind and summon one of my aeons. I'm learning how to control other powers, ones that I don't have and when I go through the Evolutionizer, I'll have full control over those powers but I'm not sure if I want any more. I mean, my future 1000th generation mutants have to have some powers that I don't have. **That's if they exist. **I think wryly.

If they don't exist…. Then the final battle is going to be very hard. The Final Battle is lasts about a week, and throughout the week there will be plenty of different battles, all in which I'll have to give it my all. I'm going to need at least one more person who's as powerful as me because when the final battle plays out…. Someone is going to have to kill me. Because well, I'll have to use all my powers, at some point I'm going to have to summon all my aeons, at some point I'll have to go into my ego modes, and I know that all my ego modes will be killed, and so will my aeons, Apocalypse, the enemy of the final battle, will send out all his minions, throughout the week, and each one, I know a part of me will be killed, and eventually, the only mode I'll be able to go into in will be Jean Grey. And I can't fight Apocalypse himself as just Jean grey. I'll die within seconds. That's why I need to gain control over The Dark Phoenix. She's the only one who can go inside Apocalypse, gain control over him; it's the only way to beat Apocalypse. But she'll still be a weapon of mass destruction. So someone will need to kill me once I'm inside him and have control over him. I don't mind that I'll have to be killed. If it stops the world from going into an Apocalypse that lasts for eternity….. Then I'll give anything. I don't even mind that people who aren't mutants don't know about us, of course sometimes I get a bit selfish and I wish people knew how much we sacrifice for them but in the end it doesn't matter. I'll be the only ever super hero having to do this, if I succeed. _**If. **_

I sigh into my pillow, in no rush to start the day; The Avengers will be here… Iron Man, The Hulk, Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, and all the other generation super heroes will be here. They're all here to celebrate the little girls 18th birthday. I've spent all my life here, at the Xavier Institute. I've spent all my life with Professor Xavier, Ororo and Logan and I see the others practically every weekend, I don't go to school, as I'm home schooled, going to school is far too dangerous, especially since I'm thinking about getting more powers.

Oh, how I wish Scott was here… He used to get me out bed, used to fill my day with laughter, of course it's filled with laughter now… but it just feels like something is missing. I begin to weep, and clutch my pillow like it's a life line.

"What's wrong?" Says an all too familiar voice that I haven't heard in a while.

"Go away. Whoever it is, I'll be up eventually." I say, the irritation laced into my voice. I want to believe it's him, but it's not. He wouldn't have come back. Why would he?!

"Don't you wanna see me, Jean?" I sit up from my pillow and whip around.

No…. it's not possible. I rub my eyes, trying to get out of a blurry haze.

It's Scott.


End file.
